RED
by samd725
Summary: Red, an modern angry teenager, find on a walk through the world...no where is safe


"Red come get your basket" yelled mother. God another dreaded walk to old grannie's house. Could this day get anymore dreadful? It had been only a week since I been to Grannie's cabin last and nothing ever happens in her little wood cabin. As I thought about it, I brushed my wavy hazelnut hair and put my blue contacts in. I always loved these blue contacts. The boys in school had told me they brought out my true beauty, but mom said they make me look like a plastic Barbie doll. My mom always hated the way I looked before going out. She would always over exaggerate on how I looked "pretty" without them and I shouldn't worry so much about my "Image" but what she's really trying to say is "I don't want you looking like a slut". The villages never had anyone who understood my view. The owners or the market would always look at me like I was a harlot when I wore my red hood. I suppose that's why they gave me the nickname Red, but I heard other reason I don't want to remember.

I live in a small village where everyone knows everyone, so gossip moves faster than the black plague did, but I never cared about what people had to say. I am me and that's who I want to be. I walk down the old wood stairs, which creeks with every step, into the kitchen where my mother was making her "famous" scrambled eggs. I walk toward the table but di not sit down, instead I decided to grab my food and walk out the door which I my mother hates and I knew it. It puts a smile on my face, but before I could get a foot out of the front door she yells at the top of her lungs "Don't forget the basket Red!". I looks at her, give a forlorn sigh, and walks back to the table to pick up the almost broken down century old picnic basket. The twines was collapsing and the handle had been glued back on several times. "Mom can't I just take the car to grannies?" I said sincerely "You know I hate walking that far". She looks at me and rolled her eye and said in a "motherly" voice "its only a mile into the woods. It is not that far for you to waist gas. Especially with today's damn gas prices" She always used gas prices as an excuse to not let me to take that car. I sighed and grabbed the basket and opened it to see what I was delivering this time. I smelled cinnamon as soon as I lifted the lid of the worn out basket. As I suspected from the smell I was delivering Cinnamon Rolls which seemed to ooze with gooey brown surgery goodness. The smell reached my nostrils and temped my fingers to grab one. Once my mother noticed me she slapped my hand and told me "Not for you" As I closed the lid my mouth started to water with the scent of the Pastries.

I walked out the door and started down the drive way when I thought I had heard something behind me. I took a quick look behind me and saw only the house, so I kept walking and walking on my little "adventure". The woods always creped me out. The trees blocked the light entirely to the point of which it looked like it was night. It's good I know my way around the woods, but it still scares the living shit out of me. The wood seem to only get darker and darker the more I walked down the path to the cabins. The cabins were little house where old farts who were retired could live in peace and quiet. I think its just a government scam to make more money but mom always hits me when I bring up my views. The bitch never let me talk about anything. The more I walked and thought about how much I hated my mother I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped and looked straight behind me and at first saw nothing, but then I looked closer. All I saw was a faded shadow that was slander and tall. The only other trait of that tall shadow was its Yellow eyes. The shadow was looking straight at me and started to move closer. A cold sweat ran down my face as I glanced with horror. What do I do? What should I do? The shadow stopped before reaching my trembling body and started to speak to me. "What's in the basket little girl?" it said in a hair raising voice. I started to shake again as I said "nothing for you to have sir. These are for my grandmother". I still was scared shitless but the figure didn't go away. "Why are you out in the woods alone?" he continued "these woods aren't for little ones like yourself" he started to move slowly closer and a frightening manner. "you might get…hurt" suddenly I had enough of this bullshit and yelled "I know my way around and if you don't mind I'll be on my way" I started to walk away but soon heard the figure say "I bet you do know your way around you little slut" with that being said I ran the fastest I could away from the figure. I ran for what seemed like hours until I realized he wasn't behind me anymore. I stopped to catch my breath. Who was he I thought to myself. What was he? All I know is that I had to get to grannies house before he found me again.

I started running again to grannies until I saw light. I found my way out of the sadistic woods and saw thee cabins. I walked toward them when I realized soothing I hadn't the last time I was here. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. I started to panic and ran toward my grandmother's cabin. All the cabins looked identical with white paint and black roofs. The only difference was the cabin numbers. I knew hers was cabin twenty five. As soon as I got in front of the generic white door I started to knock hard and loud. "Grannie please open up" I yelped in fear "there's a man who's following me" no noise came from the other end of the door. I started to panic with tears in my eyes. I continued to bang on the door "Please let me! Please I'm begging you. It's your damn Granddaughter! Please open the door!" still no noise from the other end. I fell to my knees and cried and cried. As I got up I twisted the door handle to find the door had been unlocked. I walked in and saw only nothingness. It was pitch black. No Sight, Sound, or smell. I closed the door and looked for a light switch, but before I could find one I smelled what I thought to be blood. The stench of blood filled the house. I decided to follow the scent down the hall way. I knew I should follow but I couldn't just leave this unnoticed. I reached a door. The door to my 'grandmother's bedroom. My body was now trembling and sweating all over. "I can't" I said to myself. "I can't open this door" but against my will my body did exactly that. I slowly open the door to find the one thing I hoped never to find again. I sw Yellow eyes that were straight from hell. "I'm so glad you could join us Red. Now the fun can begin"


End file.
